4 Women and a Nerd
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Co-Written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself as Harold goes over to LeShawna's house after Prom and has the time of his life. The story is Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. The characters that are in the story are Harold, LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, and Scarlett in a cameo appearance. ENJOY!


4 Women and a Nerd.

 **Author's Note:This was RP'd back in May of this year coincidentally around the weekend of my High School's Prom in during May 13th through May 14th of 2016 which was the day of the Prom now onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself. This Story takes place after Prom Night as LeShawna and Harold were dating and took each other to the Prom at the extremely fancy and classy "The Ritz-Carlton, Toronto" as Harold thought that the best night of his life was over? Think again. ENJOY!**

It was after the Prom as Scarlett was staying home for the weekend from college as their mother Molly was doing some late night shopping as he was still wearing his tuxedo as he was worn out from all of the dancing he did.

He was laying down on his bed as he was thinking about the prom that just ended no more than 45 Minutes Ago as he could finally go to sleep, or so he thinks.

"Man. What a night...LeShawna and I crowned Prom Queen and King, unlike that bullshit Family Guy episopde that made fun of "Autism" and Seth McFarlane should be ashamed of himself. Anyway...I showed off my dancing abilities and LeShawna showed off hers. We danced the night away like Prince did in the song "1999" may he rest in piece...at least he's in Pop Music Heaven with Michael Jackson." Harold said to himself.

"Well, Michael Jackson had a lot of pressure...I don't wanna get into it. I am exhausted." Harold said as he was about to go to bed but alas, Scarlett opened the door with a rude awakening.

"Hey! Don't you knock?" Harold asked her as he was mad a bit.

"Sorry little brother. Anyway this came from my new boyfriend, it's for you?" Scarlett told Harold while tossing the tape and it hits Harold in the face.

"OW!" Harold screamed in pain.

"Not cool Scarlett." Harold smirked at Scarlett.

"What it the tape?" Harold asked her.

"Wait a minute...That was a delivery." Scarlett said as she grabbed the tape back.

"Instead, you have an invitation to something else." Scarlett said as she gave Harold a letter with four different handwritings on there.

"What's the letter?" Harold said as he took a look at the letter and started reading it.

"Dear Harold, we would like to see you in the next half hour for the best night of your life. Bring yourself, a video camera as it can be from your iPhone or just a regular video camera...we don't care. Let's make the night memorable. Sincerely, The Girls." Harold read as he was surprised.

"Whoa." He said to himself.

"Is this...Magic?" Harold asked himself as he got his video camera and got into his 2016 Toyota Camry and left the house, as he soon arrived at LeShawna's House as he dialed her phone number as he saw a few other cars also.

Then...she answered as she, Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney were in LeShawna's bedroom...sporting robes.

"Hey Stringbean...you made it." LeShawna said to Harold.

"That's correct. I'm here." Harold told LeShawna.

"Well...now, who's cars are those?" Harold asked her.

"Suga Baby. Those are the cars of the other girls. We are upstars...come on inside of the hosue and then come on upstairs." LeShawna told Harold.

"See you in a bit." Harold said as he left the car.

"Get ready girls." LeShawna said to them as they took off their robes and Harold walked up the stairs as he knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"Come on in." LeShawna answered Harold as then he came into the room and LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney sported some of the sexiest lingerie Harold had ever seen in his life as he almost got a nosebleed but he did not.

"What do yo' think?" LeShawna asked him.

"You four ladies look excellent...but you beat them all LeShawna." Harold said to them.

"Thank you Harold." LeShawna told Harold.

"But why are Lindsay, Heather, and Courtney here? I don't mind but...why are they here?" Harold asked.

"We wanted to make a proposal." Heather told Harold.

"And what kind of proposal is that?" Harold asked her as Lindsay giggled.

"What else? We wanna have some fun." Lindsay answered Harold.

"By that do you mean...? You want me to have sex with the four hottest girls on Total Drama?" Harold asked LeShawna as Courtney looked at Harold seductive.

"Yes, Harold. We are gonna have the best orgy ever." Courtney told him.

"Are you ready Suga Baby?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Gosh Yes." Harold answered her.

"My first orgy...Booyah..." Harold said in his mind.

"Good, this will be the best night of your life Harold McGrady." LeShawna said as she and Harold start to make out as Heather, Lindsay and Courtney help with the stripping of his tuxedo one-by-one and when that was done, Courtney took off his jacket, Lindsay and Heather took off his dress shirt and his undershirt, revealing his skinny body, leaving the pants for LeShawna.

Then LeShawna went for the pants as she stripped them off revealing his red briefs and a big tent like bulge forming as the girls grabbed it and touched it just to tease him and make him moan.

"Ohhhhhthis is gonna be the best night of my life." Harold said as LeShawna took off the underwear as it revealed a 10-inch ruler as the girls gasped in amazement.

"And look at that..." Heather said as she was impressed by the length of Harold's white meat.

"You're gonna be rocking hard..." Courtney said as she wanted some of that white meat.

"You're gonna rock my world All Night Long Suga baby..." LeShawna said as she licked her lips.

"Harold, you are extremely hard. I want it." Lindsay told him.

"Who wants to do me first Ladies?" Harold asked the four girls.

"I do." LeShawna answered him as she grabbed him and pinned him to the bed.

"Gosh, you are strong like always." Harold said to LeShawna.

"Thanks...how about a show to get you off." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Okay." Harold told her.

"Ladies, it's time." LeShawna told the rest of the girls as she started a song as "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard started to play.

Then the strip tease as they took every piece of Lingerie off of their clothes as Harold began stroking his joystick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Booooooyaaaaaaaaaah..." Harold moaned as LeShawna and Courtney were making out as Heather and Lindsay were doing the 69.

"MMMMMmmmm..." Courtney and LeShawna moaned as Heather and Lindsay did the exact same thing as Harold kept it up.

"This is really hot so far. Ohhhh...Keep it up. Get that insert key stuck!" Harold moaned even louder as something was about to explode in his sausage.

"I'm Gonna JIZZ! I'M GONNA JIZZ EARLY!" Harold screamed and then he did so as he shot a jolt of his nerdy semen as it sprayed all over the foot of the bed and onto the floor.

"Man, I wanted that cock." Courtney complained.

"Well...I can fix that." LeShawna said to them as she got down on her knees and started to suck his manmeat.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmm..." LeShawna muffles as she likes the white chocolate popscicle as Harold's dick is revived immediately.

"Ohhhh, Gosh this feels so awesome!" Harold said as LeShawna's pink walls were wet already as she was orgasming already.

"I'm gonna cum again! AUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he came in her mouth as LeShawna swallowed every bit of his man made juice.

"MMMMmmm...that was good." LeShawna told Harold.

"Thank you...who is next?" Harold said and asked.

"I'm up. I need to give you the end of the bargain of our alliance." Heather told Harold.

"Done." Harold told Heather as she started to ride his nerdy cock like a cowgirl.

"Ahhhh! Fuck YEAH! This feels Great! Definitely better than Alejandro!" Heather moaned and screamed as Harold grabbed her hips.

"Harold...can you lick me stud?" Courtney asked him.

"Sure." Harold answered as he began licking her pink area.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah...that's it. Ohhhhh!" Courtney moaned as Harold kept licking her like crazy as it was almost euphoric for the former C.I.T as Heather kept riding him.

"Harder you stud! HARDER!" Heather screamed out as Harold kept on pounding Heather as he kept on licking Courtney's pussy.

"Shove your tongue in my sugary pink walls Harold!" Courtney screamed as Harold's tongue was deep into her pink walls licking the inside. It tatsed delicious to him, not like LeShawna's...but still tasty...as something was about to explode soon but not yet as both Heather and Courtney were moaning like crazy as LeShawna and Lindsay wanted to get on the action but they were gonna have to wait.

"Keep going you Alpha Stud!" Heather screamed.

"You are even better than Duncan! Keep licking me!" Courtney screamed also as Harold stopped for a second.

"Yes ma'ams!" Harold said as he resumed as he kept it up.

"MMMMMMMM..." Harold muffled as something was about to explode not only in Courtney but in Harold as well.

"YES! HAROLD! POUND ME HARDER!" Heather screamed as Harold kept it up.

"Oh my God...I'm Gonna Cum! I'm Gonna CUM!" Courtney screamed as she came all over Harold's face as her juice shot over Harold's face and glasses.

"That tasted good." Harold said as he was still pounding Heather.

"Keep it up! This is better than my boyfriend Alejandro! KEEP FUCKING ME SO HARD! OHHHHH! HARDER! HARDER STUD OF A GEEK!" Heather screamed as Harold was about to climax as Harold spanked her sexy asian booty as something was about to explode inside of Heather as well.

"Oooooooh..." Heather sexually cooed.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm Cumming!" Heather shouted as Harold was about to release also.

"OH GOSH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! HERE I CUM AGAIN! GOSSSHHH!" Harold screamed as he came inside of her as they were panting for a second.

"Okay Courtney...it's you're turn." Harold told Courtney.

"Lay it on me. Super Geek." Courtney said as she started to suck his geeky for a second to keep him hard.

"You got it." Harold said as he started to pound her as he looks at Lindsay and Heather.

"Is there anything I can do to pleasure you ladies?" Harold asked them.

"Finger us." They said to him.

"You got it." Harold said as both Heather and Lindsay laid down side by side as Harold used both hands as LeShawna came to Harold as well.

"Can I lick your pink walls?" Harold asked her.

"Sure thing baby." LeShawna answered him as Harold began licking her as there was incredible amount of pleasure.

"Oh, Harold...yes...yesssss!" Courtney moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her clean face.

"MMMMMmmmmm...MMMMMMMmmm...!" Harold muffled as he licked LeShawna's chocolately pink walls and loved it.

"Oh, shit...!" Harold said in his mind as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that squeezable ass repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Harold...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Courtney moaned loudly as Harold's speed increased tenfold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a dragrace car going 400 mph.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Courtney over and over again, Harold felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Harold muffled signaling that he was climaxing alongside Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned slightly as Harold shot long streams of cum inside her like oil being shot out of the sky. Harold pulled his dick inside out and decided to cum on Courtney's ass as Courtney sighed happily.

"That was awesome!" Courtney whispered to Harold's ear as he stopped licking LeShawna for a second..

"Thank you." Harold told her as he resumed licking LeShawna.

"HARDER! HARDER! KEEP FINGERING US! HARDER HAROLD!" Heather and Lindsay kept screaming as Harold placed three fingers in both pink walls as they were about to climax as well.

"WE'RE CUMMING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay and Heather screamed as they shot their juices all over Harold's fingers and as he stopped again as he licked both of their juices.

"Yummy." Harold said as he liked their juices as Harold resumed once licking her once more.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Harold muffled as something was about to explode inside of LeShawna.

"Ohhh, baby...that's what I love...Ohhhhhh, God Yes..." LeShawna moaned as Harold's tongue was inside of her.

"OHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA CUM! I AM GOING TO CUM STRINGBEAN! GET READY!" LeShawna screamed as she came all over his face.

"Mmmm...that was delicious." Harold said as he clean both Courtney's and LeShawna's cum from his face.

"Thanks sweetie." LeShawna told him as she, Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney looked at him with a sexual smile.

"Girls...are you ready for the finale?" Harold asked them.

"Yes." They answered him.

"What do you want us to do?" LeShawna asked him as Heather licked his nutsack.

"Go down doggie-style...all four of you ladies." Harold told LeShawna as they got on fours doggie-style as he began penetrating Lindsay.

"OH! OH! OHHHHHH! HAROLD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" Lindsay moaned and screamed as Harold kept pounding her.

"I'm gonna cum! LINDSAY GOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he came inside of her as he moved onto Heather.

"Wow...that was even better than my ex-boyfriend Tyler." Lindsay said as she was panting.

"You are such a stud for a Alpha Geek! Harder! Harder!" Heather screamed as Harold kept pounding her until he switched to Courtney.

"I agree with Lindsay and Heather...you are such a fucking stud! Even for such a geek you are a stud! You have a huge cock! HARDER! HARDER! FUCK MY SEXY ASS!" Courtney screamed as Harold spanked Lindsay's, Heather's, Courtney's, and LeShawna's booty's.

"Ohhhhhhh..." The four girls moaned as Harold shifted finally to LeShawna as he began pounding her wet, pinky, wet walls finally as the rest of the girls licked his ballsack.

"MMMMMMMMmmmm..." Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney moaned as they licked it and sucked on it as they also had a Triple Makeout session as well while Harold was pounding her to kingdom come.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! THIS HAS BEEN SO AWESOME! IT MUST BE MY BIRTHDAY!" Harold moaned and screamed as he went faster and harder than a cheetah.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" LeShawna screamed as she loved every bit of it.

"KEEP POUNDING ME SUGAH BABAY! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME FASTER! FUCK ME UNTIL KINGDOM CUM!" LeShawna screamed as Harold increased his speed to kingdom cum which means that it was a combination of faster times 1000, and harder 1000, than the grace of God himself as the three girls also rub themselves off turned on by that.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled as they were licking his penis and ballsack as well as something was exploding inside of her, and inside of him as well.

"OH SUGAR BABY! I'M GONNA CUM! AHHHHHHHHHH!" LeShawna screamed yet again as his seed was planted in her over her pink walls again and again as Harold got up and played with his joystick as it was now facing the four girls as they had their mouths and tongues out.

"Okay Girls...here it cums!" Harold said as he was about to explode.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! GOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!" Harold screamed and grunted as he shot his cum all over their faces, and breasts as birds were in peace until Harold's orgasm which just happened and it just happened.

Then Harold, and the rest of the girls started to pant like crazy because they were exhausted.

"So...what did you ladies think of the H-Bomb?" Harold asked them.

"That was amazin', baby." LeShawna told Harold.

"For the first time in years...I agree with LeShawna. That was the greatest orgy ever." Heather agreed with LeShawna.

"Same here Harold." Courtney and Lindsay said in agreement as everyone got redressed.

Harold put on his red briefs and white tank top as he was in the middle of the bed as the rest of the girls fell asleep in the nude as LeShawna was behind him on the right, Heather was infront of him, as Lindsay was behind LeShawna, and Courtney was behind Heather.

"That was the greatest night of my life...and the sexiest night of my life...that was Heaven on Earth. Thank you Ladies." Harold told the four girls.

Harold and the four girls engaged in a brief but very kinky tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" All five of them moaned one more time.

"We need to do this more often." LeShawna proposed to Harold.

"Sounds great...we'll do it soon, Goodnight Ladies." Harold said to them as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Harold." The four girls said as they engaged in a four girl French Kiss for just a brief second as they followed suit in sleeping.

 **That was HOTTER than summer or what?**

 **Harold looked like a PIMP!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
